Light Nostrade
|name = Light Nostrade |kana = ライト゠ノストラード |rōmaji = Raito Nosutorādo |japanese voice = Kazuhiko Nishimatsu (1999) Eiji Ito (2011) |english voice = Jim Sarantis (1999) Beau Billingslea (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 (Off-screen) Chapter 79 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 55 (1999) (Off-screen) Episode 55 (1999) (Debut) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Lavender (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Nostrade Family Ritz Family |occupation = Mafia Capo |relatives = Neon Nostrade (Daughter) |image gallery = yes}} Light Nostrade (ライト゠ノストラード, Raito Nosutorādo) is the head of the Nostrade Family,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 a Mafia group under the leadership of the Ritz FamilyHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 and is Kurapika's employer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 After Neon lost her power to Chrollo and Kurapika took over the leadership of the Nostrade Family, his current role is unknown. Appearance He is a middle-aged man with his hair combed back and has a thick mustache. He usually wears a suit. Personality Light usually has a calm personality, but gets put on edge when the safety of his daughter Neon is jeopardized.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 He is very indulging of his daughter's whims. While it's unclear how much of his affection for her is sincere, a large part of his behavior is due to the value he places on her fortune-telling Nen ability. It has been revealed that exploiting this ability was how he got ahead in the Mafia, as well as how he maintains his position. Background Light was originally just a minor provincial within the Ritz Family in the Mafia Community. However by shrewdly using his daughter Neon's fortune-telling ability, he managed to surge his position in the Mafia Community. Plot Yorknew City arc En route to Yorknew City, Neon calls her father and threatens him to cease her fortune-telling, for being flooded with more requests than she can handle. Light negotiates with her and promises her more presents, which delights Neon. On the night of September 1st, Dalzollene, the leader of the bodyguards, contacts Light from the Hotel Beitacle to inform him of disturbing news found on the most recent fortunes. Apparently, most of the fortunes foretold death would happen to most of the members who would attend the auction. Seeing the danger in having Neon attend the Underground Auction, Light forbids her to attend it, and to pacify her emotions get her whatever she desires from the auction regardless of the cost. However, when Neon learns of this, she throws a giant tantrum, with Dalzollene at his wit's end. Light learns of Neon's tantrums from Dalzollene and cancels all his plans, only to head to Yorknew City at once. He orders Dalzollene to acquire the Princess Corco mummy just to keep his daughter satisfied.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 73 On the night of September 2nd, Neon contacts Light to inform him that all of the auction items were stolen by thieves and Dalzollene may have been killed. Light talks to Kurapika and is shocked to hear Dalzollene dead despite his credentials. After hearing Kurapika's thoughts, Light instantly promotes him to be the head bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 During the afternoon of September 3rd, Light meets with the bodyguards, who divulge to him the recent events. He orders the guards to take Neon home, with the auction being canceled, while assuring his daughter that the stolen items would be retrieved and she could attend next year's auction instead. Light orders Basho and Melody to guard Neon until she returns home, and they should dress in disguise, since their pictures are on the Hunter Website. As Neon goes off to pack her things, Light confides to the bodyguards that the Underground Auction would resume that very night, the Shadow Beasts aside from Owl are dead, and that the Ten Dons have hired a number of professional assassins to eliminate and retrieve the stolen goods from the Phantom Troupe. Since this act would lower the reputation of the community, Light orders Kurapika to join them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Later, Light and Kurapika attend a meeting where the freelance assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck, and Mafia head Zenji accompanied by some bodyguards all discuss a plan on how to deal with the Phantom Troupe. After the meeting, Zenji confronts Light and after some hostile exchanged words and punches him in the face. Kurapika threatens Zenji with a knife, but Light stops him. Light admits to Kurapika that he has made a lot of jealous enemies with his success, and will make more with his daughter's predictions. He expects great things from Kurapika and will award him generously for his efforts. However, Melody soon contacts Kurapika and tells him that Neon has run away. Panic-stricken, Light is assured by Kurapika that his daughter must have figured out about the lie and aims to head to the Cemetery Building. Light contacts the police to have them be on the lookout for his daughter and is later contacted by one of them who tells him she escaped via a cab. Keeping calm about the situation, Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain Nen ability and a map to locate Neon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Upon arriving at the Cemetery Building, Light immediately rushes to Neon's room and finds her unconscious. He becomes furious when he finds out that Neon's picture is actually uploaded in the Hunter Website, and Kurapika calms him and reminds him that their top priority is Neon's safety. Additionally, Kurapika explains that the other bodyguards are on the way and predicts that the auction might be canceled again, due to the upcoming battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 A medical team arrives later to escort Neon to a local hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Light learns from Kurapika that the members of the Phantom Troupe are dead and that he would attend the auction as ordered. He insists that Kurapika should win the Scarlet Eyes regardless of the cost. Ultimately, the Scarlet Eyes were purchased for a total price of 2.9 billion, due to Zenji's interference. Although upset by the price paid for the eyes, Light figures would not only easily make the money back in no time, but rise to power even further with his daughter's ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 After regaining consciousness, Neon thanks her father for the eyes and forgives him. Outside Neon's hospital room, Light congratulates the bodyguards for a job well done and informs the group on the following day, the Sonne Limarch's Used Tissue would be up for auction, and that the morning after the next he would take off. Light also orders Melody and Basho to accompany Neon on another shopping the following day as well, much to their dismay. Greed Island arc Sometime after the auction, Light undergoes a serious breakdown after Neon's fortune-telling ability was stolen and the fact that he purchased an item worth 2.9 billion and could not pay for it. He summons Kurapika to his room and demands him if he knows what would happen in the future. Despite Kurapika's attempt to calm him, Light orders him to get Neon back to normal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Dark Continent Expedition arc Light's organization somehow survived the critical blow and is now led by Kurapika. The organization is exclusively involved in legal activities, with its source of income being from gambling and bodyguarding.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Quotes * (To Kurapika) "Wh-What am I supposed to do this month? Tell me, what should I do?! What do '''you' know?! You have no idea what will happen in the future!! Neon!! Get Neon back to normal!! Now!!"'' Trivia * The character's first name, Light, potentially derives from his daughter's name, Neon, (or vice versa), as in the term neon lighting. * His last name, Nostrade, is probably a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer (in relation to his daughter), and ''La Cosa Nostra'', the nickname for the Italian mafia. Intertextuality and References * Light Nostrade resembles the character Ōtake, former captain of the Special Defense Force, an elite squad in ''YuYu Hakusho''. * Light Nostrade also resembles Soichiro Yagami, a character in ''Death Note'', whose son and protagonist is also called Light. Translations around the World (Láitè Nuò sī lā) |fr = Right Nostrad |ko = 라이트 노스트라드 (Laiteu Noseuteuradeu) |ru = Лайт Ностраде (Lait Nostradye)}} References Navigation de:Light_Nostrade es:Light_Nostrade fr:Right_Nostrad pt:Light_Nostrad ru:Лайт_Ностраде zh:萊特•諾斯拉 Category:Male characters Category:Nostrade Family